The X Ally
by Shadow Avenger
Summary: A new mutant joins the XMen. But what is his secret? Why is he running? And how long will it take his hunters to find him?Takes place during the second season


I have a terrible habit of doing this. I start a story and it's doing good and then I decide to start a totally new story when the first one isn't even done yet. Sigh Maybe I do need therapy...anyway, those who are fans of Raging Beast Boy...I'm working on it. Expect it this summer.  
This is just an idea I got in my head and I thought I would see how it turns out here

The X-Ally

Chapter One: The Road to Texas

March 31st was a particularly sunny day in Bayville. The grass was green, the skies were blue and not a cloud in sight. In parks and backyards, Frisbees flew openly in the air, children not caring whether they caught them or not, just the chase was enough fun for them.

In room 733 on the 7th floor of the Holiday Inn, a brown haired teen stood shirtless in front of a mirror and carefully removed the large bandage that covered his ribs. As he peeled it back, he hissed and took that as a sign that the stab wound had not fully healed.

_For something that's supposed to be superficial, it hurts like hell, _he thought as he reapplied the bandage. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

His face had healed nicely over the past week unlike his ribs. There was a shade of yellow on his jaw line but that could be easily brushed off as a result from dental surgery.

He sighed and flopped down on the bed.

For the past six days, Jack Frazier had been trekking, hitchhiking and hiding in the back of trailers to get from Northern Ontario to Bayville. But he wouldn't be staying long in Bayville. It wasn't Texas and that was his destination. The instructions were to get to Texas and hide out with a friend of the family as his grandfather had described it.

Jack thought it was strange to be fleeing from Canada to Texas to escape hostility just because a person was different.

Feeling nostalgic, Jake got off the bed and pulled out his black suitcase from under the bed. He slowly unlocked it and opened it to reveal a black out fit and a leather mask which was designed to stick to the wearer and come off with just a simple pull. On top of the uniform was a pair of nunchucks. While he had carried the uniform with him since leaving quickly, he had never looked inside. It almost pained him to look at it. It was a blessing and a curse all wrapped into one entity.

The blessing was that as long as your identity was a secret, you saved lives and used your abilities for good, people would love and adore you.

But once you're out of that costume, any use of abilities that would reveal you to be the hero in the first place means avoid a crowd that resembles those when lynching was cool.

Jack closed the uniform and looked out the window. It was a Friday afternoon and kids would be getting out of school soon. Even though he planned on leaving Monday morning…it wouldn't hurt to have a walk through town. Even though he'd done enough walking for a while, he hadn't really taken any time over the past six days to just…take a leisurely walk and enjoy a city.

* * *

Wearing jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt, Jake felt better about going out as soon as the sunbeams hit his face. 

He wasn't walking out of fear or with a desire to get closer to Texas. Just to walk for the hell of it, enjoy the scenery…this is what he did as a quiet 17 year old back home.

How quickly things change, he thought.

The air even seemed cleaner here in Bayville. As he crossed the street, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. That was when he heard the screeching of tires. Half a second later a car horn which sounded like an F note filled the air. Jake's head swirled to his left and he saw the convertible coming right towards him. The driver, a young, tall, strong football player type was slamming both feet on the brakes while his passenger friends were shouting about the pedestrian.

There was no time to move out of the way, left or right, and there was no way that it would stop. Jake did the only thing logic permitted: He jumped.

As soon as his body was in the air, he could sense the car coming to an abrupt stop and knew it was safe for him to stretch out his legs and land on the hood.

He stood where he was and put his hands on his knees, panting over the sudden rush of adrenaline and knowing that was the closest he came to dying in less than a week.

The F note horn filled the air again as the driver of the convertible began to pound on the steering wheel and curse at Jack.

"Get the hell off! Watch where you're going next time, you crazy bastard!"

Jack looked at the driver. "Slow down next time. The speed limit on this street is fifty. Not eighty-two."

"Lick my ass, dick hole!"

The events of six days ago added to the jock's vulgarity only made Jack's blood boil more. He wanted to badly to raise this punk in the air and choke the life out of him. Instead, he went for the peaceful route.

Jack raised his foot and slammed into the front windshield of the car, smashing it.

The jock and his friends began to shout and climb out of the convertible.

Jack jumped down and began to walk away when he felt strong hands grab him by the back of his shirt and whirl him around, seconds away from having his face smashed in by the lead jock.

Jack instantly ducked, allowing the leader to miss and stager. As soon as he saw one of the friends come by to deliver another punch, Jack raised his leg and struck the would be assailant in the chest. He stood in a fighting pose, ready to attack the second friend when he felt a soft hand go to his shoulder. He turned his head to see a girl his age with red hair holding his shoulder like it was the only thing holding her back.

"What's going on here?" she asked Jack with concern. She had obviously seen the smashed windshield and the two jocks on the ground.

"He smashed my windshield!" shouted the first jock.

"Well, Duncan, he must have had a good reason," said a tall boy with brownish red hair as he approached the girl.

"Oh, go to hell, Summers," cursed the jock named Duncan.

"You're not helping, Scott," said the girl in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing," replied Jack calmly. "I just stomped a bug that was on his car and he tries to punch me!"

"You son of a bitch," shouted Duncan as he charged towards Jack.

The redhead got between them.

"Look, Duncan, if he says he's sorry, will you just let this go?"

Duncan looked at Jack and then at the girl.

"Fine, Jean."

The girl-Jean-turned to Jack.

"Alright, now, just to make things less ugly…are you sorry?"

Jack looked at the car, Jean and then Duncan.

He flashed a big smile.

"No."

Duncan raised his fists. "I'll kick your ass," he screamed.

"Then you'll have to let me kick your ass back," replied Jack. "Because when you come speeding down the street, thirty miles over the speed limit and almost hit me because you don't expect me to be walking, I have the right to save myself anyway I can! And if that means jumping on your hood, you should be grateful it's just that and not me flying through the air, ending up with me dead and you in jail. And the fact that you get pissed about me saving your ass the slammer is beyond me so I'll smash your windshield if it teaches you something. So unless you want to fight, draw the attention of the police so I can explain everything I just said…you'll drive away and forget this ever occurred."

There was silence.

Duncan gazed into the eyes of Jack and then back at his car. He moved towards his car and spat on Jack's foot.

"I _may have _deserved that," admitted Jack. "Drive safely," he called as Duncan and his posse drove off.

Scott approached Jean and looked at Jack.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

Jack nodded and shook his leg, hoping to get Duncan's saliva off his Nikes.

"I'm fine. Thank you for…well you didn't really do anything," he said turning to Jean. "Thank _you_ for stepping in and making an ugly situation…less ugly."  
Jean smiled. "Yeah, it's not smart to start a situation like that with Duncan."

Jack nodded. "So I noticed."

"So do you go to Bayville High?" asked Scott. "I haven't seen you around before."

Jack gave a cough. "Uh, no. I'm just passing through. I've got a long way to go."

"Where's that?" asked Jean as the three began moving.

"Texas."

"Whoa," said Scott, "you _do_ got a way to go."

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Right now I'm just…enjoying the scenery. Or at least _trying _to."

Scott laughed. "Well, Duncan can be a pretty big jerk most of the time."

Jean shot him a look.

"What?" asked Scott.

"He said 'most of the time'," defended Jack.

Jean giggled. She looked at Jack and had a look of concentration on her face.

"Well," said Jack. "I'm heading that way." He pointed his finger to the right. "So unless you're going the same way, I'll see you later."

Scott held out his hand and Jack shook it. Before he could see it coming, Scott gently tapped him on the side with his free hand, making contact with the healing stab wound.

Jack closed his mouth and gritted his teeth while keeping a brave face.

Scott and Jean said goodbye and headed on their way.

Close call, thought Jack. _Probably a good thing they came along anyway. I don't need to start trouble here.

* * *

_

As soon as he knew he was out of their sight, he began panting and held a hand over the wound. He would spend another five minutes outside and go back to the hotel.

"You read his mind?" asked Scott as soon as they were out of earshot of Jack.

"A little bit," admitted Jean.

"And…?"

Jean sighed and smiled. "He was telling the truth about Texas. But…he's going there to avoid something."

Scott frowned. "What's he avoiding?"

"I didn't get to that part. Why are you so interested?"

Scott chuckled. "I'd like to know what's on the mind of anyone ready to kick the crap out of Duncan Mathews. Did you see that kick he gave to Roy?" Scott punched his palm. "I think even Logan would be slightly impressed by it."

"Maybe we should introduce them," she suggested with a smile.

* * *

Jack had a quiet dinner of a delivered Domino's Pizza while watching TV. He went over the situation with Duncan over and over in his mind and just couldn't stop thinking about it. 

I should have handled it differently, he thought. _I shouldn't have messed with his car…not like he _didn't _deserve it, though._

Then whenever he came to the part with Jean, he thought about it very carefully and very slowly.

She was hot, there was no denying that. But the way both Duncan and Scott acted around her…wasn't a clear message if she was single or not.

_Not that it matters, I'm probably never going to see her again…unless she comes to Dallas._

To Be Continued...

I'm not sure if I'll ever finish this or not but if you like it, let me know


End file.
